The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Meeting & the Friendship
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn & Henry meet and begin what could be the start of a beautiful friendship.


Jacob Huffman June 29th, 2013 The Adventures of Flynn & Henry

The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Meeting & the Friendship

There was a knock on the apartment door. Usually, it would be Ty, or Deuce coming to babysit Flynn while his mother was working, or as Flynn would say, living at her job. Flynn would sometimes end up being alone at his apartment suite. He likes being alone, but sometimes; he would cause chaos in the house all by himself.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled, and then speed walked to the door to open it.

"Greetings, young fellow," a young boy said with a confident look on his face.

"What's up, little weirdo," Flynn said with a confident appearance.

"My name is Henry Dillon, and I tutor your sister," the child said.

"It is nice to meet you, Henry. Make yourself comfortable. CeCe will be here for you in a few moments. In the meantime, would you like to play some video games?" Flynn said.

"No, thank you. I do not like video games," Henry said as he entered the room.

"I understand, Henry," Flynn said as he and Henry sat on the living room couch. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, we could go do some science experiments," Henry said.

"Or," Flynn responded.

"Well, we could go solve some Math equations together," Henry said.

"Or," Flynn said again.

"What do you want to do?" Henry asked.

"Well, we could play video games," Flynn said.

"Or," Henry said.

"We could go bike riding," Flynn said.

"Or," Henry said.

"Wow, we are going to have a hard time finding something in common," Flynn said.

"I know, but my parents insisted that I make a friend, even if it means leaving the house," Henry said. "CeCe told me that you would be a great friend for me."

"Well, for once, CeCe is right," Flynn said. "I am a great friend."

"That is very helpful," Henry said. "Flynn, I am new at making friends. I really want a friend."

"Well, you can be my friend, Henry," Flynn said.

"You mean it, Flynn?" Henry said.

"I really do," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't know," Flynn said. "It's been a stressful day for me."

"It has?" Henry asked.

"Yes, it has, Henry. It was a very busy day at school, I had lots of homework to do, and now, my brain is fried," Flynn said.

"I know what I can do to get the stress to break free," Henry said. "Just lay down on the couch."

Flynn lied down on the couch and propped his feet on Henry's lap in expectation. Henry began to untie Flynn's shoes while Flynn lied there, stressed out and sighing almost every few seconds. Henry took off Flynn's shoes and sat them on the floor nearby. Henry proceeded to take off Flynn's socks and stuck them in Flynn's shoes. Henry then began massaging Flynn's feet. The massage relaxed Flynn, and he no longer felt stressed out.

"Thank you, Henry," Flynn said. "This feels wonderful."

"Anytime you need one, just say the word," Henry said.

"This is the start of a wonderful friendship," Flynn said.

"I feel the same way," Henry said.

Henry continued to massage Flynn's feet, and Flynn just felt more relaxed with each passing moment. Eventually, Flynn felt so relaxed he gave into fatigue and fell asleep. Henry then grabbed a blanket that was hanging from the top of the couch, and placed it over Flynn.

"Sweet dreams, Flynn," Henry said as he placed the blanket over Flynn. Henry then proceeded to leave the apartment room, since CeCe seemingly was not coming for her tutoring session.

The next day, Flynn was playing his video games and then a knock on the door occurred once more and again.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled as he proceeded to speed walk to the door to open it.

"Greetings, Flynn," Henry said.

"Hello, overachieving genius," Flynn said. "Come on in."

"How did you know I was a genius?" Henry asked.

"I eavesdropped on one of your tutoring sessions," Flynn said. "You remembered your first time teaching Algebra."

"Yeah, I still remember," Henry said. "But, that's not why I'm here."

"You mean you're not here to tutor CeCe?" Flynn asked.

"No, I am not," Henry said. "I am here to spend time with you, Flynn."

"Awesome, what do you want to do?" Flynn asked.

"Well, I hear you got a hot tub for Christmas," Henry said.

"Yes, I did," Flynn said. "Want to relax in there for a little while?"

"Sure, Flynn, let me go change," Henry said, and then he went into the bathroom and started changing into his swimming suit while Flynn did the same in his bedroom. Once Flynn gave Henry the green light to come out of the bathroom, Henry came out wearing a plain white T-shirt & swimming trunks while Flynn was wearing his green swimming trunks. They both took a nice dip in the hot tub, and felt relaxed.

"This is the life," Flynn said. "My new best friend, and I relaxing on the hot tub."

"I know, Flynn, I could fall asleep on the hot tub," Henry said.

"You and me both," Flynn said.

"It just feels good to just relax after a stressful day," Henry said.

"I know, right?" Flynn said. "Nothing says a wonderful day like relaxing in the hot tub, setting your feet and toes free, and allowing your mind to break free of stress."

"I am impressed by your use of words," Henry said.

"Well, I used the dictionary that you gave me," Flynn said. "This feels so much like heaven."

While Flynn was talking, Henry had fallen asleep on the hot tub. Flynn then decided to fall asleep himself, and both of them napped for three hours.

When they woke up, it was pretty late in the evening, and it was past supper time. Officer Jones had left Flynn and Henry their dinner, which was Crusty's pizza. Flynn and Henry enjoyed pizza together after a hot tub induced nap.

After dinner, Flynn said, "Would you like to spend the night here?"

"Flynn, I would love that," Henry said. "What are we going to do before we go to bed, though?"

"Well, Henry, we can play video games," Flynn said.

"Or," Henry said.

"We can relax in this hot tub some more," Flynn said.

"That would be wonderful," Henry said.

Flynn was relieved that he and Henry have something in common. They both love to relax on the hot tub. They relaxed, and Flynn shared stories about his many pranks he did to CeCe, Rocky, Gunther and Tinka, and Henry shared stories of how he received so many of his awards and degrees.

This was a start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
